


The Things You Miss

by ssa_archivist, Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark realizes his feelings for Lex, but is it too late?<br/>NOTES: Part of the Clex Fuh-Q Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Miss

## The Things You Miss

by Titti

* * *

Clark couldn't remember a more perfect summer. Things were going well with the farm. He had received an early acceptance letter from Metropolis U. with a full scholarship. Lex and he were spending a lot of time together, simply enjoying life. There had been a few mutants and he had helped Lana pack her stuff after she decided to attend college in Metropolis, but generally speaking, things had been nice. He hoped that it would be a good omen for his upcoming senior year. 

Clark was in his barn when he heard the telltale leather noise that informed him of Lex's arrival. After three years, they went through the motions as if reading from a script. Practiced ease made the words feel comfortable. 

"Hey, Lex!" Clark grinned just like he always did. 

"I'm not disturbing, am I?" Clark wondered if Lex was also reading from the same script, because after three years, he knew that he never intruded on Clark, but he still asked all the same. 

"No, of course not. You know better." And the answer was the same every time, but there was a deviance in the script. Lex didn't smirk like he usually did, instead there was a sadness around his eyes that Clark didn't like. 

"I want to talk to you." Lex wetted his lips as if he needed time to come up with the right words and Clark didn't find that reassuring. "There is no other way for me to say this, so I'll just come out and tell you." 

Clark raised an eyebrow. This conversation was going nowhere fast and Lex now sounded like Jonathan. 

"I'm moving back to Metropolis. I know I told you that I would move next year when you start college, but I need to be there now. LexCorp is becoming too big to be run from Smallville. I need to be seen; I need to make contacts. And Metropolis is only three hours away. I can have the helicopter come and pick you up when you want to come and visit. And there is always the telephone and email." Lex sat on the battered old couch and stared at his friend. 

Clark sat next to Lex and put a hand on Lex's knee. "You do realize that you were babbling." Clark could barely suppress the grin. Lex scoffed. "However, I understand Lex. I'll miss you. It won't be the same without you around, but it's only for a year. And as you said, we don't have to lose touch simply because you're in Metropolis. Before you know it, I'll be there, barging into your house at weird hours." 

Lex laughed. "I doubt it. The security at the penthouse is much more efficient than at the castle. Although I doubt that a few guards, key required elevators and security cameras are going to stop you." 

"Lex!" It was a warning and a plea at the same time. They had avoided discussing Clark's 'unusual' abilities for a long time and Clark didn't want to have a fight right before Lex's departure. 

Lex raised his hand in the international sign of surrender. "I wasn't asking, just making an observation." 

"So, when are you leaving?" 

"Monday." Clark couldn't remember a time when Lex had answered with a single word. "I was hoping that you would spend the weekend with me, shooting pool, watching games. I'll even play with the playstation if it makes you happy," Lex said seriously, but Clark could see the teasing in the gray eyes. 

"I'll ask my parents. I'm sure it'll be fine. I can take care of the chores on Monday. It seems with you and Lana gone, I'll have plenty of time of my hands." 

"Of course, no more damsels in distress to save," Lex noted. 

"Did you just compare yourself to a damsel? Because you know, that's really sick." 

Lex laughed. "I will miss your eloquence, Clark." 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

Lex and Clark spent the weekend together just like they had planned. It was so much like what they had done the entire summer that for a while Clark forgot that Lex was going away. 

They played pool and Lex won. They played videogames and Clark won. Now, they were relaxing, watching TV. Lex was sitting on the couch and Clark on the floor nearby. 

Lex ran his fingers through Clark's hair. "Are you going for the Lionel look?" Lex asked. 

"What?" Clark touched his hair. "I didn't realize that it'd gotten so long. Time for a haircut, I guess." First thing on Monday morning, Clark thought. He didn't want to resemble Lionel in any way, shape or form. 

"Send me a picture," Lex said laughing. 

Clark groaned. "I can't believe you're really leaving." 

"I know. It feels strange after three years. I'll miss this." 

"So will I," Clark answered. "I'll miss you," he added softly 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

September had gone by quickly. Clark hadn't had much time to think about Lex with the start of the new school year, harvesting and just getting back to the winter routine. Eventually, things settled down and thinking about Lex had become his most consuming hobby. Chloe didn't help at all. She seemed fixated with Lex and each day she would report what the newspapers had printed about their billionaire friend. 

Clark, Pete and Chloe were sitting in the torch office during their lunch hour. Chloe was scanning the words on her monitor when she sighed. 

"What wrong, Chloe? Not enough weirdness for you," Pete said while he laughed. 

"You realize that we haven't had a single mutant since-" 

"Since Lex and Lana left," Clark cut her off. "All the stalkers have disappeared since they moved to Metropolis." 

Pete laughed. "I think they had 'kidnap me' tattooed on their foreheads. If it wasn't Lana, it was Lex." 

"Well, on a different note, Lex is now the proud owner of 40% of LuthorCorp according to the Planet," Chloe said, looking at the screen. "According to the paper, Lionel is proud that his son is becoming such good business man." 

Clark snorted. "Lionel is a bastard and he will never tell Lex that he is proud of anything Lex has done unless it's for public relations." 

"Are you being a little cynical?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No, I'm being realistic. I know Lionel and he'd rather hurt himself than say something pleasant to his son. I don't know how Lex can put up with him." 

"Maybe because Lex is like his father," Pete ventured. 

Clark shook his head. He had hundreds of reasons to give, but he decided to go with the most practical. "If that were true, Lex would have let Lionel die in the storm. Lex is too good to Lionel. I hope one day Lionel realizes that." 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

Pete knocked on the screen door before entering the Kent kitchen. Martha smiled as soon as she saw him. "So who would you be?" 

"This-" Pete moved his hands up and down his tuxedo. "- this is my James Bond costume. A classic. You can never go wrong with 007." 

The loud steps announced that Clark was coming down the stairs. Pete laughed the moment he saw his friend. "I can't believe Chloe managed to convince you. I know you want to be a superhero, but 'Spiderman'?" 

Martha hid her smile with her hand at the sight. Clark looked imposing as Spiderman, but she doubted that the blush was part of the costume. 

"Mom, I know you're laughing, so don't even bother." Clark went to the refrigerator and drank some milk from the carton. "Besides it's Halloween and for once I don't have to hide that I am a superhero," he said with a grin. 

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell Chloe. She plans to win this battle," Pete remarked. 

Martha looked confused at her son. 

"She is 'Wonderwoman'," Clark explained. "Let's go and pick her up. If we're late for the party, she'll kill us." Clark kissed Martha on the cheek and led Pete out. 

The party was held at the Talon. The three friends entered and looked around at the Halloween decorations. 

"If Lana were to see it now, she'd flip," Pete remarked. 

"I still can't believe Lex sold it," Clark said. "I don't know how Lana didn't kill him. She loved this place." 

"Actually Lana agreed with him. Neither could supervise it anymore and she decided that it was better to sell it to someone that would keep it in business than let it go down because of bad management." Chloe looked at her friends and shook her head. "Don't look so surprised. Lana isn't stupid." 

Chloe and Pete spent the rest of the night dancing. Alcohol was always available with the right ID or a ten-dollar bill under the new management, but none of the three friends were interested. 

Clark danced with Chloe a few times, but then disappeared in the background, waiting for the night to end so he could go home. Somehow, it all seemed childish, even boring. It was past midnight when Chloe took pity on him and they finally left. 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

"What's so interesting?" Clark asked as he threw his backpack on the table. 

Pete and Chloe had their noses buried in a newspaper. 

"Look at this." Chloe practically shoved the newspaper in Clark's face. 

Clark grabbed the paper and looked at the picture. Lex and Lana in costume were happily smiling in the photo. He began to read the article out aloud: 

"Billionaire Lex Luthor was also present at the Mayor's charity ball. To the event, Mr. Luthor dressed elegantly as Rhett Butler escorted Miss Lana Lang, dressed as Scarlet O'Hara. Miss Lang has been seen numerous times at Mr. Luthor's side and there are rumors that the two are an item. When asked, Miss Lang smiled and assured this reporter that she and 'Lex are really good friends. We have known each other for a long time'. Mr. Luthor verified the stories stating that Miss Lang is a friend of the family. That might be true, but this reporter is betting that wedding bells are going to chime soon, or at least a nice diamond to adorn Miss Lang's finger." 

"Did you see the emerald and diamond necklace she is wearing?" Chloe's eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"Did you see that dress she's wearing? She doesn't have a bra and I can see her belly button from her dcollet." Pete had different priorities. 

"You're acting like an idiot. This is Lana, no matter what she is wearing. And that necklace is probably fake." Clark couldn't keep the anger from his voice. 

Chloe snorted. "Not if I know Lex. That must cost a fortune. Beside, why are you getting so upset with us? If you have a problem, call Lex and tell him that you don't want him to go out with Lana." She picked her bag and left the office. 

Pete put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "I think it's time you get over this crush on Lana. She is gone, Clark." 

Pete left too and Clark was left alone staring at the picture of his friends. 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

"Ready for the next part in the Lex and Lana saga?" Chloe asked as she entered the Kent kitchen with Pete. 

"You know, we don't actually have to read everything they write about them. They are probably not even true." 

Martha observed his son go from happy to depressed before her eyes at the mere mention of Lex and Lana. Clark had been upset when Lex declined to join them for their Thanksgiving dinner, however, the routine of family life had brought the smile back on her son's face. Now, he was looking sad again. 

Chloe flipped through the newspaper and found the society page. "Blah, blah, blah. Ah, here we are: 

'Mr. Luthor and Mr. Wayne announced the opening of several hospitality centers for homeless throughout the country. Metropolis and Gotham will host two centers. The two businessmen inaugurated the Metropolis center by participating at the Thanksgiving dinner. The lovely Miss Lana Lang accompanied Mr. Luthor, while Miss Kathy Kane arrived with Mr. Wayne. The two beautiful women helped served the dinner with the other volunteers and had a nice word and a warm smile for all the guests. If anyone still had any doubts about the relationship between Mr. Luthor and Miss Lang, the photo taken by our photographer should dissolve them'." 

Pete grabbed the paper. "Holy cow! Look at them." 

Clark towered over Pete's shoulder and looked at the picture. Lex was wearing a suit, probably Armani, not that Clark would be able to tell the difference, but it had been Lex's preference when he was in Smallville. He had his left arm around Lana's waist. Clark doubted that air could pass through their bodies. Lana had her right arm behind Lex's back and her left on Lex's chest. They were both smiling and Lex seemed truly happy. 

Clark picked up his jacket and put it on. "I have chores to do," he murmured, leaving the house. 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

Clark returned home only after dark. It hadn't taken long to do his chores, but he had spent the rest of the afternoon in his barn. He really didn't want to talk about Lex and Lana anymore. 

Clark walked in and was going directly upstairs when he heard his mother call him. 

"I just made hot chocolate. Do you want some?" Clark shook his head. "Take some and keep me company, Clark," Martha insisted, knowing that her son needed to talk even if he didn't want to. 

Clark was thankful for his mother's suggestion. He didn't physically need the warmth, but it felt nice, familiar. Safe. 

"You really should call Lex," Martha said neutrally. 

"Mom, don't start. I'm not interested in Lana." 

"Oh, I know. I just thought that you'd enjoy talking to Lex." 

"I spoke to him on Wednesday," Clark said suspiciously. "Only two days ago." 

"I know that, too, but... Clark, you and Lex have been friends since you met. Your father and I couldn't understand why. We were sure that it wouldn't last more than a few weeks. But you proved everyone wrong. With your friendship, both of you have grown into better men, but I can't help thinking that there is more than just friendship." 

"Mom, I don't know who told you that, but it's not true. We've heard the rumors for years, but I can't believe that you would listen to them." Clark got up, but Martha stopped him. 

"Clark, I don't believe those rumors, but I can see your eyes when you talk about Lex. Did you ever think that maybe there is more? You're eighteen, Clark and the closest you've been to a date is taking Chloe to the formal." 

"I'm not gay, Mom." Clark slumped back down on the couch. 

"I don't think this is the time for labels." Martha ran her fingers through her son's hair. "Remember after that man poisoned our cows, I asked you to cool it. You answered me that you wouldn't stop seeing Lex, or something to that effect. Neither of us put too much emphasis on the words, but maybe subconsciously..." Martha hoped that her son would at least consider it. 

"Even if what you say were true, have you seen Lex? He always has beautiful women at his side. I know he is _not_ gay," Clark said dejectedly. 

Martha laughed. "Clark, maybe you're putting too much emphasis on how Lex acted in Smallville. I grew up in the city. Even after moving here, I've always kept up with things in Metropolis. You'll find that Lex is bi, at the very least. Besides Clark, I've seen the way he looks at you. That was what scared me the most about your friendship. I thought he would push you into something you weren't ready for, but obviously he hasn't done that. You don't have to call him tonight. Just think about what I said. Goodnight, Clark." Martha got up and kissed her son on the head. 

"Night, Mom." 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

Clark never found the courage to call Lex. What was he supposed to say? Sorry we haven't talked in a long time, but my mom thinks I might have feelings for you. And that sounded so girly, even in Clark's head. 

Instead, Clark did the brave thing, the manly thing. He sucked it up and tried to shut Chloe out when she told him and Pete about Lex's new appearances on the paper. What else could a man do but ignore the whole thing? Of course, the longer he ignored it, the worse he felt about calling. The longer he put off calling Lex, the longer he ignored the problem. 

This vicious circle lasted until Christmas day. The Kents were surprised when they received a delivery on the morning of the 25th. Even farmers took this holy day off. 

Clark smiled as soon as he saw the card. There was only his name, but Clark recognized Lex's handwriting. He ripped the paper to find a curio filled with die-cast cars. There was another card inside. Clark laughed when he read it. 

"What does it say, Honey?" Martha was happy to see the smile on her son's face. 

Clark read the card to his parents. "I hope you don't feel obligated to return these. They are collectables, but they didn't bankrupt me. Lex." 

"At least, he has a sense of humor," Martha said looking at her husband. 

The phone rang and Clark got up from the kitchen table to answer it. Martha didn't have to ask who it was when Clark's face lit up and simply said: "Hi!" 

"Wish Lex a Merry Christmas from us," she said softly as she grabbed Jonathan's arm and led him to the living room. 

"No, mom and dad just went to the living room." Martha heard Clark say. 

"No, I didn't see it. Hold on." There was a pause and Martha wondered what Clark was doing. "Really, Lex. Of course, I'll come to the party." Another pause. "Yeah, I guess I can ask Chloe to accompany me." Martha heard the disappointment in Clark's voice, but he perked up quickly. "Okay, I'll see you on the 31st." 

Clark went to the living room and stood in the doorframe. "Lex invited me to go to the New Year Eve Party at LexCorp." He stopped before saying that he was eighteen and didn't need his parents' permission. 

"I'm sure you'll have fun," Martha replied ignoring Jonathan's shocked and irate glare. 

"You mean it, Mom?" Clark hadn't expected his parents to approve, but Martha loved the huge smile that appeared on Clark's face at the mention of Lex. 

"Of course. I'll probably have to modify the tuxedo. You're taller..." Martha trailed off. She didn't think that Jonathan would like to be reminded that Lex had bought Clark the expensive suit when they had attended a charity event the year before. "Why don't we open the gifts? Later, you can call Chloe and tell her about the party," Martha suggested. 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

The helicopter ride was horrible. Clark hated to fly. The only thing that made it tolerable was the fact that he was going to speak to Lex. 

The helicopter landed on the top of the LexCorp building. Chloe and Clark only had to take the elevator to reach the ballroom where the party was being held. 

The room was filled with people. Expensive chandeliers lit the room and their lights reflected on the precious stones adorning women's necks. Waiters walked through the room with silver trays, carrying delicious appetizers and flutes filled with champagne. 

Clark used his vision to locate Lex among the crowd. With a hand on Chloe's back, he led her toward Lex. Clark's smile faulted when he saw Lana standing extremely close to Lex. 

"Lex, Lana, hi!" Clark tried to keep his face neutral. 

Lana kissed both Clark and Chloe while Lex smiled in greeting to them. 

"It's good to see you both. Lana and I really wanted you to be here tonight," Lex said in an enigmatic tone. 

Lana laughed and grabbed Chloe's arms. "Come to the bathroom with me," she said as if that would explain everything. 

Lex rolled his eyes. "What is it with women and bathrooms? They can't seem to find the room unless they have company." 

"Just keep Clark company. We'll be right back." Lana winked at Lex and smiled. 

Both men watched as the two girls disappeared through the crowd. Only then Lex spoke. "I'm really glad you're here. I did want to talk to you." 

"What's up, Lex? You sound so serious." 

"I'm going to announce my candidacy to the state senate." 

"It's not like it's a shock. The newspapers have predicted it for weeks. We do read the newspapers in Smallville, you know?" 

"I'm also going to announce my engagement to Lana." Lex kept his eyes on Clark, but the younger man betrayed no emotions. "A family makes things easier, neater. Less talk about my past," Lex went on to explain. 

"Do you love her?" 

Lex shrugged. "She's my friend and I trust her. Love is too much to hope for." 

"Does she know you're using her?" Both men kept their voices devoid of emotions as if they were discussing the weather, but the tension was evident in their bodies. 

"I've been honest with Lana. She doesn't love me either. She just wants someone willing to care for her. I guess neither of us believes in love." 

"You're both wrong. You deserve so much more. Someone who wants to be with you for who you are." 

Lex laughed sadly. "A difficult, if not impossible task, to find such person. People see my money and my name first." 

"Not everyone," Clark whispered. 

"We're back," Chloe announced brightly as she put her hand on Clark's arm. 

"If you'll excuse us, Lana and I have to greet a few people." Lex had his public smile on as he led Lana away. 

"Did you hear the news?" Chloe asked excitedly. 

"Yes." Clark couldn't find the strength to say more. 

"Clark? Are you okay? I mean...you and Lana." 

"I don't care about Lana." Clark punctuated each word. 

"All right, sorry! Should we dance?" 

Clark nodded. They danced for a while. Clark found it difficult to eat when dinner was served. The news had affected him more than he cared to admit. Chloe kept a close eye on her friend, knowing that the announcement had shaken Clark. Close to the midnight, Lex took center stage. 

"I'd like to thank all of you for accepting my invitation to ring in the New Year together. I know that most of you came here expecting an announcement about my political career. While I'm happy to inform you that I will indeed run for office, there is something more personal that I'd like to share with all of you." 

Lex paused and scanned the room. All eyes were on him. Perfect! "In the past few months, one person has stood by my side. She has gracefully dealt with rumors, paparazzi and insinuations. She has put up with my obligations, my job and my mood swings. And those aren't very easy to deal with." 

Lex waited for the polite laughter to die down. "I'd like to publicly thank Lana for everything she has done for me and I was hoping that she would do me the honor of becoming my wife." 

Clark almost threw up at the scene developing in front of him. Lana faked surprise and covered her mouth in false shock. She nodded, reached Lex's side and kissed him, a few tears streaking her face. The people applauded as if watching a play. 

"I gotta get out of here," Clark whispered in Chloe's ear. 

"Lex said that the pilot would bring us back. Let's go home." Chloe kept her hand around Clark's waist. Clark put an arm around Chloe's shoulder and pulled her close. 

"Maybe you should talk to Lex," Chloe said in the elevator. "He wouldn't marry her if he knew that you still care for her," she pointed out softly. 

"Don't start. I told you I'm not interested in Lana," Clark answered annoyingly. 

"You're obviously upset. If it's not Lana, then it's..." 

"It's Lex." Clark sighed. "I'm so stupid, Chloe. He's never going to care about me _that_ way, but... I don't know. I'd hoped that he'd be happy with someone, not being stuck in a sham marriage because of P.R. reasons." 

For once Chloe didn't have a chirp retort to give. The ride back was conducted in silence. Even his fear of flying didn't stop Clark from thinking about Lex. The helicopter landed in the Kent field. Clark knew his parents would ask for explanations, but he really wanted to go to bed and forget the night. He also had to come up with a reason for their early departure for Lex. His friend would certainly call in the morning. "Can I tell Lex you weren't feeling well?" Clark asked as they entered the house. 

"Yeah, that's fine. However, you should try telling him the truth." 

"Clark, is anything wrong?" Jonathan walked into the kitchen with his wife right behind. 

Chloe picked up the glass of milk that Clark was offering before saying, "Lex announced his engagement to Lana." 

"I'm so sorry, Clark." Martha squeezed Clark's arm affectionately. 

"I though you were over Lana." Jonathan frowned confused. Three sets of eyes looked at him with a 'you can't understand' expression. 

"It's worse than a business venture, Mom." Clark slumped on a chair. 

"They have everything planned. Marriage in October to impact the elections. Announce their first pregnancy when Lex runs for Congress, with the birth timed right before the elections. The second pregnancy during the presidential primaries with the birth in September and Christening in October. Lana had Lex have everything decided for the next ten years." 

"That's-" Jonathan couldn't find the words. 

"Sad." Clark cut his father off. "He thinks he can't find someone to love him for who he is. So he's settling." 

Jonathan snorted. "He is proving to be worse than Lionel. He is just using Lana and she has no one to watch out for her." 

"Lana is not a saint. She knows the score full well. She is using Lex as well," Clark said, irritated. "She could just say no and leave Lex in peace." 

Jonathan looked at Martha, then at his son, then back at his wife who was smiling softly. Jonathan groaned. "Your suspicions were more than that, weren't they?" Martha nodded and Jonathan groaned again. "Clark, you and Lex..." 

"There is no me and Lex. There is me and then there is Lex." Clark pressed his forehead against his bent arms, the table providing the support he needed. "There is Lex and Lana," he murmured. 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

Lex didn't call the next day. He arrived the next morning, bright and early. There was no trace in his face that he'd been hosting a party until five in the morning. 

Lex knocked softly and Martha let him in. His upbringing reminded him to greet the woman before asking what he wanted to know. "Is Clark all right? He left abruptly, without giving me an explanation. I was worried," he finished lamely. 

"He's fine." 

"So why did he leave?" 

"Officially, Chloe wasn't feeling well." Martha handed him a mug of hot coffee and stared at the young Luthor. 

"Officially?" Lex raised an eyebrow. "What would be the unofficial reason?" 

"You know, Lex, sometimes it's difficult to see what's right in front of our faces. Then, that thing is taken away and we realize how much we're missing it." 

"Ah! Lana," Lex commented. "I honestly thought that Clark was over her. I gave him so many opportunities, but he never took any of them. I believed him when he said that he didn't want her." 

"Clark hasn't had one serious girlfriend. What do you think it means?" Martha kept her eyes on Lex. 'Come on, you're bright, Lex. Make the connection,' she thought. 

"He's still waiting for Lana," Lex ventured. 

"Or maybe, it was never Lana. Or at least, it hasn't been Lana since someone else caught his attention." 

Lex frowned. He didn't like feeling so confused. If it wasn't Lana, then who? Chloe, maybe, but that didn't explain Clark's reaction the night before. After all it was he and Lana- Lex's head snapped up. "You can't be saying what I think..." 

Martha put a hand on Lex's. "I want my son happy. No matter who he chooses as his partner. As long as the other person loves him back, I'm happy. He's in the barn. Go talk to him. You might find it enlightening." 

Lex got up in autopilot. Did she just tell him that Clark loved him and she didn't mind? Lex reached the door when Martha's voice stopped him. 

"Lex?" He turned to face her. "Clark thinks you're straight." 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

Surprise. Shock. Fear. Embarrassment. Those were a few of the things that Lex was feeling as he walked toward the barn. Yes, he had always thought that Clark was handsome, but Lex would have bet his company that his friend was straight. 

But if Clark was gay, what did it meant to their friendship? And why the hell had he needed Martha's intervention to understand? Lex groaned. The woman had practically thrown him on her only son. 

What about his political career? Lana was perfect at his side: beautiful, charming, invisible enough when necessary, and female. Clark fitted the first and maybe the second, but he could never be invisible, and he was anything but female. 

Finally, what was he going to say? Hey, Clark. Your mother said you're gay and you're interested in me. Want to be my mistress? Lex sighed as he walked into the barn. He should have stayed in Metropolis. 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

Clark heard the noise: expensive leather shoes in the middle of the winter with six inches of snow on the ground. It could only mean one thing. 

"Hey, Lex!" This time Clark had to force the grin. 

"I'm not disturbing, am I?" Even five months apart hadn't changed their routine. 

"No, of course not. You know better. I'm sorry... for yesterday...Chloe..." Hesitation was not part of their script. Then again, Lex shouldn't have gotten engaged and Clark shouldn't have had images of Lana's lifeless body dumped in the ocean, as far away from them as possible. 

"So your mother said. I hope it wasn't anything serious." Lex shook his head. Oh, they were experts at skirting the truth. How did Martha expect them to actually be honest for once? 

"No, no. I'm sure she is better now. The oysters didn't agree with her." 

"Really? I might have to sue the man who furnished them for the party. If my guests are getting sick..." 

"No! I mean it was only Chloe. It's probably something else anyway." 

Lex chuckled and sat on the couch. "Would you like to tell me what else could have forced you to leave in such haste?" 

"Lex, please, just leave it." 

Lex had backed down plenty of times in the past. So many times that it should have been natural to do it once more, but he couldn't. Not this time. "I need to know. This secret is not as dangerous as you might think." A concession, hoping to make things easier. 

Clark's head snapped up. "How would you know?" 

"I don't know for certain, but you can trust me. I would never hurt you, no matter what you tell me." This discussion was working on so many different levels, but Lex found the words sickly comforting. They had used the words so many times in the past. 

Clark smiled sadly. "It seems like we're just reading from a script." 

"Then, we should improvise," Lex suggested. "For example, I can tell you that although I've never been in a serious relationship with a man, it has to do with the fact that I didn't trust them more than with the fact that I didn't like to fuck them. Now, why don't you improvise and tell me why you left?" 

Clark studied his friend. Lex's eyes were open and honest. He looked perfectly comfortable with the information he had shared. 

"I... you shouldn't marry Lana," Clark finally blurted out. "There are people who really love you, not for your money or your last name." 

Lex got up and moved near Clark. He brushed Clark's bottom lip with his thumb. "Would you be one of those people, Clark?" Lex whispered. Inside he was praying that he hadn't read the situation wrong and he was making a fool of himself. 

Clark nodded, but grabbed Lex's wrist and forced him to stop touching. "But I'm not right for you, Lex. I just want you to find someone who will love you as much as I do." 

Lex scoffed. "Let me get this straight. You love me, but you're wrong for me and I should find someone who loves me, but not Lana." Lex cupped Clark's face. "Does any of that make sense?" 

"You have your political career and I have too many secrets." Sadness colored Clark's voice. 

"I swear my father will kill me when he finds out, but I don't care. I don't care about politics and I don't care about your secrets. Tell me you want to be with me and I'll give everything up." Lex leaned forward and chastely pressed his lips against Clark's. 

"I want to be with you forever," Clark whispered as he held Lex's shoulders, keeping their bodies pressed. 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

"Mr. Luthor, there are rumors that Miss Lang broke your engagement because you cheated on her?" 

Lex kept his smile on his face. God, he was going to kill the bitch before this press conference was over. Lois Lane had made a point to ruin his life since he had announced his candidacy. Even his election hadn't stopped her questions. 

"Ms. Lane, I assure you that Lana and I are still friends. We decided that we are better friends than anything else. No, I did not cheat on her. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to keep the focus on my political life and not my private life. 

The questions continued for almost an hour. Once in a while Lois Lane would ask something about his business or his private life, but Lex had survived years with Lionel. He could survive a few hours with the woman. 

~*~LL~*~CK~*~ 

Lex found himself wrapped in Clark's arms the moment he walked in the door. He sighed contently as Clark kissed his neck. "How was school?" he finally asked. 

"Good. You know, boring, educational, boring. I couldn't wait to get home and see you. How was your day?" 

"Boring, more boring. I couldn't wait to get home." 

"And see me?" 

"Actually no. I wanted to get home so I wouldn't kill Lois Lane, but seeing you is another perk." Lex laughed while Clark pouted. 

"You know she tried to speak to Lana. Lana told her that you're friends but won't comment on anything else." 

"How do you know?" Lex asked suspiciously. 

"I was with Lana when she called." 

"You stay away from her. Do you understand? We don't need her looking into your life. God knows what she would do if she discovered your powers." 

Clark sighed. Since he had told Lex about being an alien, Lex had gone into overprotective mode. "Lex, I know, but I was thinking of letting Chloe speak to her. They are cousins and Chloe is dating Lana. It would be the perfect solution." 

"Fine," Lex conceded. "Now, I want to forget about Lana, Chloe, Lois and any other woman in this planet." Clark grinned as Lex pulled him toward their bedroom. Oh yes, Lex wouldn't be thinking about any woman with Clark fucking him senseless. {And to think, Clark almost hadn't had this. How could he have been so blind? 

(But that explained the whole bright blue, yellow, and red superhero costume.) 

End 


End file.
